Fire King
| romaji = En'ō | fr_name = Roi(s) du Feu | de_name = Feuerkönig | it_name = Re del Fuoco | pt_name = Rei(s) de Fogo | pt_trans= Fire King(s) | fr_trans= Fire King(s) | es_name = Rey de Fuego | ko_name = 염왕 | ko_hanja= 炎王 | ko_romanized=Yeom-wang | zh_name = 炎王 | zh_jyutping=Jim4 wong4 | zh_pinyin=Yánwáng | sets = * Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy * Circuit Break | tcg = * Onslaught of the Fire Kings Structure Deck * 2014 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * Judgement of Light * Shining Victories | ocg = * Structure Deck: Onslaught of the Fire Kings * V Jump Edition 8 * Crossed Souls * Extra Pack 2015 | korea = Premium Pack Vol.8 | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Structures }} "Fire King" ( En'ō) is an archetype of FIRE Beast, Beast-Warrior, and Winged Beast monsters that are mainly focused on self-destruction. They were first introduced in the OCG in Structure Deck: Onslaught of the Fire Kings and TCG in Onslaught of the Fire Kings Structure Deck. Naming in the TCG The name of the archetype is noted on French and Portuguese cards respectively as "Roi(s) du Feu" and "Rei(s) de Fogo" to make sure that support cards work with all "Fire King" cards. In Italian, the word "re" can be a plural form on its own, so no problem would occur. On Spanish cards, the name is just noted as "Rey de Fuego", which could potentially exclude "Circle of the Fire Kings" and "Onslaught of the Fire Kings" from the archetype; however, this would not prompt any problem so far as support cards only support "Fire King" monsters. Story The "Fire Kings" live on "Fire King Island", a volcanic island lying in the southern seas. Using their powers over the fire, they can reincarnate, and grow using its powers again. When the "Fire Kings" saw their temple threatened by the "Atlantean" army, they fought back in equal strength, only enough to keep the invaders away from their island. Design Appearance Each of the "Fire King" monsters has a different surrounding flame color, possibly indicating different levels of the intensity of their flames. The "Fire King" monsters seem to be based off of different creatures in different Asian mythologies, Hinduism, and the culture of the Indonesian island of Bali. Members Fire King Avatar Fire King High Avatar Playing style Fire King monsters have their effects triggered when they're destroyed by card effects and sent to the Graveyard; their boss monster, "Garunix", will destroy all other monsters on the field in the next Standby Phase after the turn it was destroyed by a card effect. Since it does not need to be destroyed while on the field, even cards like "Crush Card Virus" can trigger its effect. The other "Fire King" monsters can be Special Summoned from your hand when another "Fire King" monster is destroyed, maintaining field advantage. "Barong" is the main searcher of the deck; not only can it search a "Fire King" monster, but it can search any "Fire King" Spell Card as well. "Yaksha" can destroy a card on your field or hand, so it can destroy "Fire King" monsters in your hand to get their effects as well. Another card that isn't a "Fire King" but works in this deck is "Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys", who has a similar effect to "Garunix", destroy all Spell/Traps on the field during your next Standby Phase after it was destroyed. This card is risky however due to the effect of the decks field spell "Fire King Island" Which will destroy all monsters on your side of the field when it is destroyed, possibly forcing you to pass your turn. "Yubel", "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua", and "The Wicked Eraser" can also work well with the deck, being able to have their effects triggered when they're destroyed by "Yaksha", "Fire King Island", "Dragonic Diagram", or the effects of "True King" monsters. "Yubel" will summon "Yubel - Terror Incarnate", while "Ccarayhua" and "Eraser" will destroy all cards on the field, possibly stopping OTKs from decks such as "Six Samurai" and "Chaos Dragons" that often lack searchable protection for their monsters. (Be wary, however, of "Lightpulsar Dragons" that can float into any DARK Dragon monster when it is sent from the field to the Graveyard.) "Chain Destruction" can also prove to be powerful support for the deck, since "Barong", "Kirin", and "Yaksha" don't need to be destroyed on the field to trigger their effects; they can also be summoned while with the effect of the archetype's Field Spell Card, "Fire King Island". Aside from "Garunix", all "Fire King" monsters are FIRE with 200 DEF, gaining support from cards like "Flamvell Firedog" and "Rekindling". Having three Beast-Warrior monsters in the archetype also allows for support from "Fire Formation" cards (notably Tenki and Tensu) and "Coach Soldier Wolfbark", which can recycle your Beast-Warriors for Xyz Summons or for their effects, as "Wolfbark" only negates them on the field. Effective combos "High Avatar Garunix" destroys all other monsters on the field and "Sacred Phoenix" destroys all Spells and Traps. A very aggressive and effective combo is to send both of them to the graveyard in the same turn, then the next turn High Avatar will summon, then Sacred Phoenix, and you can dish out a massive direct 5,100 points of damage. This can be done by using cards like "True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher", "Dark Hole", and "Torrential Tribute" that are capable of destroying multiples of your monsters at once. An almost infinite loop between multiple copies of "Garunix" and "Nephthys" that have been destroyed by card effects, with them constantly destroying each other, meaning their revival effects will always trigger so long as they aren't stopped by cards such as "Solemn Strike" when they attempt to revive from the Graveyard. "The Seal of Orichalcos" will also work well in this combo, since it prevents its own destruction once per turn, whereas "Garunix" and "Nephthys" will constantly destroy everything else on the field until the opponent rules out of resources. "Arvata" is very important to the deck, even letting the deck summon 2 FIRE monsters from the graveyard in the battle phase. This is achieved by having 2 FIRE monsters in the graveyard and using "Circle of the Fire Kings" on it, summoning one of the FIRE monsters and using Arvata's effect to summon the other (note the second one would have to be a beast, beast-warrior or winged-beast). Monsters immune to destruction by card effects such as "Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons" and "Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon" will further help maintain field advantage. "Beelze" can be summoned using "Laval Volcano Handmaiden" (treated as DARK via the effect of "True King of All Calamities", easily summoned if playing "True King" monsters) with a Level 4 "Fire King" and "Kirin". Recommended cards Weaknesses Cards like "Macro Cosmos", "Dimensional Fissure", "Bottomless Trap Hole", and "Banisher of the Radiance" can prevent the effects of your "Fire King" monsters and "Nephthys" from activating. This can be solved by using "Chaos Hunter", "Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer", or "Imperial Iron Wall". "Necrovalley", "The End of Anubis", "Dimensional Prison", "Number 50: Blackship of Corn", "Dark End Dragon", "Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End", "Inzektor Exa-Beetle" also hinder this deck greatly, by eliminate the monsters without destroying them or negating all Graveyard effects ("Necrovalley"); cards that prevent Special Summoning such as "Archlord Kristya" and "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" are also problems for the deck. "Solemn Strike", etc. can stop "Garunix" and "Nephthys" from reviving and will end their cycle of rebirth since cards in the Graveyard cannot be destroyed. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes